Breakaway
by Travin
Summary: An alternate ending to the series. This self insert features an interseting discovery. Spoiler Warning.


***WARNING*** Major spoiler alert. This gives away the ending to the series, so unless you haven't seen the whole Cowboy Bebop series, I suggest you go see it before reading this. Unless of course you will never get a chance to see the ending, in that case read on!

I don't own em. Don't sue me unless you want my crappy belongings that are worthless to you.

Travin presents a self insert or sorts.

****

Breakaway

Spike shuffled down the stairs of the destroyed office building that was the headquarters of the Red Dragons syndicate operation. The guards looked in awe at the destruction and then to the staggering man on the stairs. He was holding his side where blood was growing from. He paused and looked into the sunrise, then held his hand up to the sun, index and thumb pointed outward.

"Bang."

Then collapsed into eternal sleep.

Or until he was revived at the hospital. He looked around from his vantage point of the hospital bed. His left arm was bandaged heavily from the gun wound, along with his side, where Viscous had hit him. He looked over to the doctor checking his statistics and beckoned him with a groan.

"Oh, you're awake Mr. Spiegel. That's a good thing to see. When you got here you had two gun wounds, along with a few broken ribs and a bunch of other scratches. You should be out in about a week, but you're going to have to take it easy for a little while." The doctor informed him.

"How long was I out?" Spike asked him.

"Three days." Spike nodded. He put his head back onto the pillow and went back to sleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

At the Biocorp Chrio-lab located on Mars, Dr. Katachi smiled in awe as he looked at the recovered shipment of chriogenically frozen people that had been lost for twenty years. One in particular, was a male patient who was frozen in 2002. He himself was worth the whole shipment as he was the person who's blood carried the special endocrine that had the genetic information to remake the cure for the black shakes, which had came back in full force through out the galaxy right after the Gate explosion. 

"I finally found you, Travin!" He said happily, when suddenly an explosion rocked the facility. Alarms went off from every direction. Then another explosion.

"We're being attacked! All security forces report to loading bay seven!" A guards voice called out over the PA system. Another explosion came and the far eastern wall exploded in a shower of scalding shrapnel. Dr. Katachi felt a hot pain in his side and looked down to see a piece of metal from the wall about seven inches long, protruding from his side. He quickly put his hand over the wound, attempting to slow the bleeding. He knew that his wound was critical and that he wouldn't survive.

"No. Travin! The cure…" he gasped out as he slumped into the realm from which no traveller returns. A man in a black suit and wearing sunglasses run up to the capsule that held the frozen body of the man.

"I found it! Bring the truck!" the man shouted. A flatbed truck rolled in through the hole in the wall and several more men hopped off and loaded that cargo onto the flat and tied it down. Then, hopping on they signalled the truck to go and the men exited the building, their precious cargo in hold.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Inside the lab of a tall, black office building, a doctor is prepping the capsule for re-animation. He pressed a few buttons and stepped back as the process began.

"So what's the deal with this guy, boss?" a man asked another man standing in the shadows of the semi-lighted laboratory. The man chuckled and emerged from the dark into the dim light. He was fairly tall and had long black hair, tied up in a pony tail. His red eyes glinted in the light, as he stepped towards the machines working away.

"His name is Travin. In his blood runs the cure for the Black Shakes." He said in a low tone. A few of the people gasped at the startling revelation.

"So we're gonna manufacture the cure and sell it for a lot of money." The man asked.

"That's right, Cassedy. It will be amusing to see the faces of people when they hear that here is a cure, but it comes at a high price."

"What will this guy think about it when he finds out we're using him to make money off of sick people." Cassedy asked.

"This man comes from the year 2002."

"2002!?!" The men responded.

"Bennet are you serious?" Cassedy asked, not believing what he had just heard.

"Yes. He came from a time when every one saw it as right to do anything to help the greater need. He will do it by will, or we will make him." Bennet grinned showing off an impressive set of canines. The computer beeped.

"Re-animation complete." It stated. A cloud of steam was let off, and the platform raised up to reveal a young man around the age of seventeen. Several of the men looked confused.

"I though he was supposed to be old." Cassedy queried.

"No. He is seventeen. Just think of how easy it will be to…convince him." Bennet chuckled. The doctor stood over the boy and checked his vitals.

"He is coming to." The doctor said. Travin had short blond hair that was a bit dishevelled, and spiked forward. He was fairly tall and looked very athletic. He squinted his eyes and opened them slowly and unsure of things. He looked around a bit before opening his eyes wide open. He rolled off the platform and landed behind it.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Travin opened his eyes and looked around to see a bunch of men in dark clothes around him.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Travin said in a bit of panic and anger. "Where's the doctors and my family?" He turned to look at the machines beside him and his eyes widened in shock. He hadn't seen such technology before. He scanned the men warily. They didn't look like doctors, well except for the doctor, but he was standing off to the side. He noticed the guns carried by some of the darkly dressed men. He looked down at himself and noticed he was now wearing a white hospital shirt and blue hospital pants. "These aren't my clothes. And what is all this machinery. It looks so advanced. What the fuck is going on!" Travin though. He backed up a bit more and looked around for an exit. Spotting one off to the left he looked back to see the man dressed in black and red grinning at him evilly. Travin could almost sense the evil coming off of him. As a matter of fact, he actually could. 

"I'll have to figure that out later. I'm in deep shit right now." He thought.

"Don't try to do anything. We're not here to hurt you." The man said. He smiled at him again. Travin eyed the door again, then quickly bolted for it. 

"I'm faster than I remember." Travin thought. That was odd. Two men tried to get in his way and stop him from leaving. "Big mistake." Travin jumped at the first one with amazing speed and landed a spinning kick to his right arm which held his sub machine gun. The man's arm bent completely around his foot and the man was hurled back into the wall, which dented on impact with a sickening crack from the man. Travin stared at the man his foot still hanging in mid air from the kick. His eyes were wide as saucers. "Wha? Where'd all this strength come from?" he thought. The other man came out of his daze and tried to club him with the butt of his gun. Travin spun around on his heel and grabbed the gun with his left hand, crushing it, and struck him in the chest with an open hand strike. Travin felt the man's ribcage collapse on itself and stared again as the man seemed to fly from his hand. He quickly focused again as the other men pulled out their guns and prepared to fire. Travin dashed out the door, avoiding bullets.

"Stop it you fucking idiots! Don't shoot or I'll kill you! If he gets killed, we won't get the cure!!" Bennet shouted at them. "Use a trank gun!" Another man pulled out a briefcase which contained a long rifle with four tranquilliser darts. He loaded a dart and the group ran out the door after Travin. He was running down the hall, away from another group of men. Travin was running when he heard an odd sounding gun shot. He turned to see something flying at him. To him things almost seemed to slow down and he grabbed the offending thing out of the air while running and looked at it. It was a tranquilliser dart. "Who the hell are these guys?"

he thought with dread as he dropped the dart and ran out another door. He kept running along a hall with many windows when he looked out one. 

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Bennet, Cassedy, and the rest of his men ran after the boy down and around a corner only to see him look out the window and slowly come to a stop not even taking his eyes off the windows. His features were stricken with terror, a terror which intensified as a departing space cruiser left the docking bay of the space casino, Turmonia. Bennet walked up to him and stood behind him.

"You can't run. It's 2072." Bennet said into his ear, then stuck an injector gun in his neck, dropping him unconscious. 

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Travin looked out the window in horror. He didn't know how he got here but here he was. No longer in 2002. When, he didn't know, but he knew where he was.

In space.

To be continued.


End file.
